Gonna be Expecting
by Ami670
Summary: Humanized version. Sally and Lightning go to visit his parents house, and after dinner, they wind up having sex. And Sally finds out she's pregnant 8 weeks later.


**Okay. New _Cars _story! Yay :D! Anyway, this story will function differently than the other "gonna be pregnant" I wrote. The sex scene is in chapter 2. Okay? Great. I just wanted to talk about this until I go in the next level. Also, this story was requested by MereMcQueen314. **

**This is humanized because, personally, I like writing these "pregnant" stories in humanized version than the real version. :|. Its creepy in Car version to have a kid O.O. But its my opinion!  
**

**Anyway, please read and please review!**

**PS- If you review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :O.  
**

* * *

Sally sat in a chair, writing something. It was something about romance with her and Lightning. Just then, she heard her door crack open a bit.

_Who is there? Gosh. _She thought. _Can't I just get privacy for an hour or two?_

A sudden figure walked up to her.

"Hi." It said.

Sally jumped. She turned to her right, and it wasn't there (A/N: Its Lightning and he's fooling around). She turned to her left, and it still wasn't there. Then, she looked up, and it _STILL_ wasn't there.

"What is going on?" Sally said. "Oh well. Its just my imagination."

Sally went back to her work. And then, the figure jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotcha!"

Sally turned her head and saw Lightning McQueen. She gasped as Lightning turned her upside-down like a sac of potatoes.

"Lightning! I knew it was you!" She said.

Lightning laughed.

"Yeah right. Like you knew it was me." He said.

"Put me down!" Sally yelped. "I don't like being like this!"

"Oh fine." He said.

He turned her the right way, walked to her bed, and placed her down.

"Better?" Lightning said.

"Yep." Sally said, a little annoyed at Lightning. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner. You know, see my parents?" Lightning said, shrugging his shoulders at the end.

"That's sweet. Sure, I'd like to." Sally said.

Lightning smiled. He sat down on Sally's bed.

"No, Lightning. No!" Sally said.

It was too late because Lightning already kissed her. This went on for a minute. Sally then broke away, smiling.

_**Later…**_

Sally and Lightning finally found his parents house after 1 hour of driving.

"How come your parents live so far away from Radiator Springs?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. They like living far away." Lightning said. "Its just a theory."

"Oh okay." Sally said.

"And it has been a while since I saw them. But I still knew where they lived." Lightning said, pulling out a paper with their address.

"Cool." Sally said.

Sally took Lightning's hand. They walked up the steps of Lightning's house. Lightning knocked on the door.

Just a minute later, a little girl opened the door. She looked like she was 8. She wore a pink dress and had the same hair color as Lightning (A/N: Light brown).

"Lightning?" She said to Lightning.

"Yep, its me, Rebecca." Lightning said.

"Brother!" Rebecca said, bear hugging Lightning.

Sally giggled. When Rebecca was done bear-hugging Lightning, he was gasping for air.

"Wow. You improved your bear-hug." He said.

"Yep. My friend kept training me how to do it." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, who's at the door?" A female voice called out.

Just then, a male figure walked to the door. He was dressed very formal and had Lightning's light brown hair.

"Lightning?" The male said.

"Dad?" Lightning said.

"Its me, son. Your dad." The male said.

And then, a female walked out. She looked like Rebecca.

"Mom?" Lightning asked. "Dad?"

"Yep. Its us." They said.

Lightning just stood there with Sally. He then broke the silence.

"Um, want to know why we came here?" Lightning said.

"I wonder." Rebecca said.

"Well. It has been a while since I'd seen you guys, so I decided we can just like, stay here for dinner. And for a day." Lightning says.

"Oh, we don't mind." His mom said.

"Oh, and guys. Did I tell you about Sally?"

"Yeah, we heard about her." His dad said.

"Sally, this is my mom, Alyssa." Lightning said to Sally.

Alyssa took Sally's hand.

"Nice to meet you, well in person, Sally." Alyssa said. "Call me Alyssa."

"Okay." Sally said. "You may call me Sal if you'd like."

Lightning's dad walked to Sally.

"Call me Ryan." He said. "Its very pleased to meet you, Sally."

"Sure." Sally said. "You may call me Sal if you'd like."

And then, everybody went inside.

_**At dinner time…**_

The "family" (A/N: Lightning, Sally, Rebecca, Ryan and Alyssa) were sitting down at the table and were eating.

Rebecca was playing around with her food.

"She's only 9." Lighting whispered to Sally.

Sally just smiled. Rebecca was murmuring words to herself.

"Rebecca, quit playing with your food and please eat it." Ryan said formally. "And would you like to share what you said about a minute ago."

Rebecca just stared.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Lightning said again to Sally. "We have to tell everything of what we said." He grinned. "Except me."

Sally giggled.

"We should listen to what Rebecca said." Sally said.

"Oh alright. Its mainly about Sally and Lightning. But okay." Rebecca said, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if Lightning and Sally were planning to, you know, have kids."

* * *

**Oh my. Rebecca what were you thinking? Anyway, Chapter 2 will have the "you-know-what" scene because I'm not doing it right now. Anyway, I hope you like reading this story. **

**Rebecca, Ryan, and Alyssa belong to Ami670 (which is me)  
**

**Sally and Lightning belong to Pixar  
**

**Humanized version of these characters (expect mine) belong to...Anybody  
**

**Please read and review! :3  
**

**Also, if you review with mean comments, I will kill you with cheese.  
**


End file.
